


Is It Really Revenge?

by Woozi_Booty_Lover



Series: Skirts and Bras [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, cross dressing, on woozis part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozi_Booty_Lover/pseuds/Woozi_Booty_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol has a crush on Jihoon, Jihoon likes to cross dress. Revenge seems to be the answer for any problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Revenge Here

Jihoon is so cute man, I can’t stand it. His eyes, his hands, his calves, his tummy, it’s too much for me man! I love hearing him talk, even more if he’s talking to me. He also the coolest and dorkiest guy I know. My love for my friends here are all equal but Jihoon…he gets a special treatment. He doesn’t know that though.

  
He’s sitting right across from me which makes my mind limited to only thinking about about Jihoon. As much as I should be listening to the others, I really kinda just don’t care. Mostly about Seungkwan and Mingyu’s argument. I care more about what’s going on with Jihoon, I can tell he isn’t listening too. His eyes isn’t on me or anyone. There’s a small frown on his face, I wonder what he’s thinking about? It’s his turn to speak now, he stands up and takes a deep breath.

  
I hope he’s going to say something good like ‘Everyone did so well today, especially Hansol.’ or ‘I wrote the best song ever last night, thanks to Hansol.’ or even better ‘I’ve been in love with Hansol ever since I met him.’ Yeah, something like that.

  
“Hey you okay? Why are you smiling?” That was Jisoo. Was I actually smiling?

  
“Why not bro, I’m just having a good time.” A good time fantasising.

  
”…something new but I wanted to tell you guys first… because you’re my friends.” Oh shit Jihoon already started talking, dammit Josh. “It’s nothing too big but I want to try a different style.”Jihoon adds.

“Different style?”Dino questions. Style?

“Yeah, clothing style. I want to try on women’s clothing.” Jihoon said the last part quietly but we all heard him pretty well. “The problem is that I don’t know how to get into this. So I guess support would be nice and all.”

Oh, that’s new. Shocking just a little, because he never showed any interest in women’s clothing or just fashion in general. The wave of shock goes away quick though. We all want to support him on this as much as we can, he is our dear friend.

”Thanks, I knew I can count on you guys.” Jihoon gives us his lovely eye smile.

“So you have no idea where to start, right? I can find you something that’ll look good on you!” Seungkwan shouts.

“This is a private thing right?” Mingyu questions “We should also tell the manager this to be on the safe side.”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Jihoon agrees. We all decide to stop our meeting here and go wash up for bed.

The next day, I’m looking at clothing with Jihoon. Online shopping is the best option we have now since going out can mean unwanted trouble. I’m here to help him find clothing that would look good on him. Truthfully, I’m not really good at doing this because like they would all look cute on him in my opinion. I would buy him all of these things he wanted if I had money.  
When Seungkwan and Jeonghan come by, they were giving us a lecture of how important it is to find clothing that shapes his body and whatever. Jeonghan and Seokmin even did some research on it and gives us a list of what to get and what to never get.

After they were done measuring Jihoon for size reference, the pair bid us goodbyes and good lucks. I give them both thanks.  
Five days later, various packages come and they were all for Jihoon. He hastily took them all to the bedroom. A few minutes later, he walks out with his short overall dress and some brown desert boots on. He also wore a white tank top underneath for coverup. The dress really suited him and made him even more adorable than before.

Jihoon is walking towards me. I stare down at his outfit to find out that the dress only stops at mid thigh and he isn’t covering his legs in any way. Not leggings or stockings. I don’t see much of his legs that often so I’m absorbing much as I can into my brain. He is known to have a nice pair of legs among our fans and I 110% agree. Why do the stylists make him wear oversized shorts and shirts when he has such an amazing body? Like just slap some fitting bottoms to go with his cute bottom. I would be so down with that.

Jihoon stops in front of me. “So how do I look?”

“Well I think you lo-” Jihoon sits on the couch beside me. His dress slides up a little to give me an excellent view of his thighs.

“Y-you look um…” Shit, my face is heating up. Great to know that my awkward teenage hormones are still going at it.

“I think y-”

“YOU LOOK GREAT JIHOON!” Chan comes and interrupts me in the middle of me fucking up. “I didn’t know you could in the first place.”

“Shut up Dino. Don’t you have a Neopet to take care of or something?” Jihoon looks pretty annoyed by the insult and it shows on his face. Chan laughs and leaves the dorm to who knows where.  
I look back at Jihoon and gave him an awkward smile. He gives a small one back. “Sooo…what were you saying earlier?”

Crap he remembers. I guess now is the time to embarrass myself.

“Well I was saying that you look adorable.” Please heart, stop beating so fast. I bet he could hear it from here.

“Really? Well you know I can show you some other stuff I bought if you want to.”

“Yes please.” Wow, that sounded desperate. Fuck me. Jihoon softly chuckles and leads me to his small collection.

Jihoon gets more comfortable now that he knows what he likes and all. He told me that he even takes the risk of shopping out every once in awhile. Sneaking in and out with just one or two things. He stops showing everything he bought though. There was no need to do so in the first place but I’m bummed out about it still. It was nice hanging out with him and always want my help for opinions or advice, but I guess there’s no need for that anymore.

I’ve also notice that he owns a box that he hides in the closet. How do I know this? Well because I saw him do put the box there that’s how. I’m not stalking on Jihoon or anything. His name is on the lid also.  
I ask him about the mysterious box, he says that it was some expensive clothing and he doesn’t want the other members to mess with them. He gives me a hint of what’s in the box.

“I wear it almost everyday.”

“Everyday?” I could think of some things. Jewelry, socks, lucky undies, makeup. Everyone here wears makeup every once in awhile so it’s not that. I don’t see him wear that much jewelry. Wait, is it undies? I mean I got a pair of luckies myself but I’m pretty sure someone took them, I say Soonyoung.

“Almost.” His cheeks turns rosy. “Maybe I’ll show you what’s in it later.”

“Really?” I’m pretty sure he’s flirting with me or maybe he just trusts me with his secret. We’ve been hanging out together for quite some time. Does he think of me as just a good friend?

“Maybe, I’m thinking on it.” He gives a playful smirk then leaves. He is making a move on me.

Subtle flirting goes on for the next few weeks. I’m surely confident in the idea that Jihoon wants to be with me. We showed more fan service on guest shows and fan meetings. We were even more touchy away from the public eye. I usually initiate the hugs and hand holding and all that while Jihoon just finds more ways to tease me. But the other day, he gave me a peck on my left cheek. It was so light that I didn’t even noticed what it was at first until I went to look at Jihoon and saw his face turned away from me. I knew what happened when I saw his red ears.

Today, Jihoon invited Seungcheol and me to go shopping with him. Seungcheol is coming because he is Jihoons’ best friend and he is also paying for the majority of Jihoons’ clothes. I’m coming because… we like each other? Well anyways, we decided to go to a store that Jihoon been keeping an eye on. We all wore hoodies and face masks so people can’t recognize us. We even took a taxi to get here! Seungcheol joked that if someone recognized me, all of us are screwed, hopefully that doesn’t happen.

The store Jihoon picked is packed with sweaters and thigh high socks. This totally sounds like something that would be in his lane. Seungcheol and I follow Jihoon as he picks out what he wants to try and gives them to us to hold. I tried to look at some items that caught my eye but I didn’t want to lose Jihoon among the tall clothing racks and just the general hugeness of the place. I have this feeling that he has been here before. He already seem to know where everything was. Overall, the whole thing was pretty fun as we make a few jokes and play dress up in different sections of the store when Jihoon actually stopped.

Later on, Seungcheol leaves because he saw a cafe across the street. He tells us he’ll be back with some drinks and snacks. I watch him walk away and then look back to familiar smaller man. I’m left with Jihoon. As much as I love him and all, he is an internal old man. He’s serious a lot the time and have a dry sense of humor when it comes to telling a joke. The benefits of him being an old introvert is that when he’s alone, I sometimes join him and we’re both in comfortable silence. I understand that he needs some quiet time for himself because he have so much stress and work. I relish these moments with him because all we do is lay down and hold hands.

Jihoon decides to go to the dressing area as I follow after with the clothing in my hands. A woman there helps Jihoon borrow a dressing room while I protect the other things that he couldn’t bring into the room. The lady leaves us alone to help others around the store.

After some time of me playing with these tassels that were on this shirt I’m holding, Jihoon opens the door and pokes his head out. He scans the area.  
“Is the worker gone?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, she left like five minutes ago. You want me to get her?”

“No.” He hid behind the door some more. ”Can you come in here instead?”

“Uh, Sure.” Leaving the clothing on the chair, I get inside the dressing room. I lock the door and turn back to Jihoon. He is wearing a graphic sweater of a daisy and light blue shorts. My face is painted pink when I see how the shorts hug his legs. Is it just me or has Jihoon been showing off his legs a lot? Not like I’m complaining or anything.

“So what do you think?” he asks.

“I like the shorts.” Please keep them. They look sexy on you.

“Well if you like these, I bet you’ll love what’s under this sweater.” Jihoon pulls down the collar of the shirt to show a sliver strap on his shoulder. My eyes widen. Is he wearing what I think he’s wearing? No. No way. The Lord must be testing me.

He covers up his shoulder and looks up at me. He gives a sly smile. “ If you want to see more of it, you can do it yourself.”

Holy shit, he’s giving me an invitation of um, I don’t know. I’m not sure what to do. I feel like someone used a freeze gun on me. My heart is racing. The room is definitely getting warmer. What’s the right thing to do? Think Hansol Think! This isn’t good.

I stare at him for some time. Why can’t I do anything?

“Umm… Hansol, a kiss can be a place to start… just throwing that out there.” Jihoon mentions. Yeah a kiss, okay I can do that. Yup.

I lean down to his face and stop a couple inches above his face. I can tell we were both nervous but wanting this for so long. Moving my lips forward, I gently place them on his lips. He lets out a tiny gasp. His lips gives me a taste of what heaven is like. Warm, inviting, and just lovely. My heart is swelling up from the pure bliss and excitement I’m receiving. I put my hands around his waist to bring him closer. Jihoon responds by wrapping his arms around my neck so he can deepen the kiss. Our lips open and our bodies get more heated as I slide my hands under his sweater. My tongue would barely graze his. I want to take my time with him.

Hands traveling up until I hit something. Ah yes the item I’m seeking for is in my hands now. Jihoon is wearing a bra. The cup size is pretty small so it actually fits him well. I can’t tell what’s on it besides that texture of the bra is rough. I’m taking a guess that there’s sequins on it. I cup my hands on the bra and give them a squeeze. Jihoon moans forces his tongue against mine. I start to unhook the bra, it’s harder than I thought. Jihoon gets frustrated after a little while and helps me.

“We’ll work on that.” he mumbles. Nodding sheepishly, I agreed with him. I went back to his lips to keep our make out session going.

Then a knock came on the door.

We froze and look at each other thinking if we actually heard that. Another knock. We let go of each other.

“Hey Jihoon, are you in there?” It was Seungcheol. I totally forgot he was here with us for a moment.

“Yeah, I’m here with Hansol.” The fuck? Why did he say that! Jihoon opens the door and strolls himself out of the room. I quickly follow after.

“Hansol? Why are you in there with Jihoon?” Seungcheol questions. What do I tell him? Oh, I was just making out with Jihoon. You know, the usual. I was thinking of a much better time and place to tell the others about me and Jihoon.

“He was just helping me, I didn’t want anyone to notice us like this. And I most definitely did not want the lady to find out that I wasn’t a lady..” Jihoon is pretty calm for this. Good thing because I’m fucking nervous as hell. Did Seungcheol hear us, how long was he there? I need to put my shit together.

“O…kay. I believe you man. Anyways, here’s some coffee!” Seungcheol gives us both a cappuccino. “We should get going though.”

Jihoon rips off the tags off his shirt and pants. “Here. I’m wearing these out.” Seungcheol took them with no questions asked.

After the clothes were paid for, Seungcheol calls for a cab. He sits in the front while Jihoon and I sit in the back. Jihoon is in the middle and I’m behind the driver. There’s nothing occupying the seat behind Seungcheol besides some pastries he bought.

“I’m glad you guys are getting along with each other. You two have been inseparable for weeks now.” Seungcheol chuckles ”Who knew.” I join in with a laugh that sounds really fake. He has no idea how much we’re ‘getting along’.

The drive back is pretty long so we would usually take this time to catch up on sleep that we always need. Seungcheol is already gone to dream land as I’m thinking this. Jihoon is still awake surprisingly, he’s been watching out the windshield. Well, that’s what I thought. He was actually waiting for Seungcheol before he could make his move. Jihoon swiftly gets onto my lap. This is something that didn’t expect from him. We’re doing this in public. Why now? What if- Wow, Jihoons’ butt in these shorts looks amazing. Fuck yeah, bring some of that booty here.  
Wait no, I can’t distract myself this easily. “What are you doing?” I whispered.

Jihoon leans his back to my chest. He gives me a sultry look while he wiggles his hips. “I’m just finishing what we started earlier, you want me to get off?”

Hell no. I’m enjoying this. Well not what he’s suggesting but the whole sitting in my lap thing. His body folds and curves into mine, making him the perfect tiny spoon.

“ You can stay here but we’re just gonna sit and enjoy the ride, no funny business.” Jihoon pouts but complies. I peck his pouty lips and wrap my arms around his stomach.

We both stay like this for a while. Getting a snuggly and warm. I was going to doze off for a nap until the cab got onto a bumpy road. It was fine and all at first, till Jihoon starts bouncing on me. He’s going really hard at it too. I tighten myself around him to stop the grinding. It slightly helps the situation so my boner wouldn’t have to be completely rock hard against his ass. Oh god, I hope he doesn’t notice. Oh who am I kidding, of course he notices it! Shit. I have to bite my cheek every time I groaned. Squirming under him only made things worse. I can hear Jihoon whimpering above me and all it does is make my hips grind up against him. Might’ve well enjoy the ride.

Jihoon rests his head on my shoulder. His breath is hot against my cheek while his body is flushed against mine. I look down to see his bulge in display for everyone to see. He need’s to stop looking so desperate and sexy or I would have to fuck him in this cab. I might regret making that decision. Might.

His legs spread. Jihoon cups himself through the shorts. I slap his hand away from his crotch and replace it with my own hand. I rub his cock over the fabric of his underwear. He moans right into my ear as he thrust up into my hand to get more contact, but doesn’t get any. I tease him by barely grabbing his dick so every time his hips went up, all he would get is air. It’s fun to make him upset like this, controlling someone older than me. His eyebrows furrow together in annoyance.

“P-please touch me Hansol.” Jihoon pleads. I should be nice to him and give him what he wants. He did say please.

“I’ll have to be a little rough, you know.” I run a finger up his clothed shaft. “Only if you want to. If not, I’ll just keep going like previously.” My thumb covers the slit of his cock.  
Jihoon squirms. “Yes! Fucking hell! Do whatever you want. Just pl-please touch me.” Such a short temper, already upset with me. I hope he could stay quiet, I don’t want the other two to notice what we’re doing.

I put a tight grip on his cock with one hand and grab his hair with the other. His eyes widen. He covers his mouth with his hand to soften the sharp yelp that comes out of his mouth. My grip could be a little too harsh for comfort so I can see why he would react like this. However, I didn’t let go. It felt wonderful to do that. Precum seeps through my boxers as I pull on Jihoon’s hair some more. He groans and arches his back.

Jihoon have to bite his hand to stop his constant moaning. His thighs are telling me that he’s close. I let go of his hair so I can embrace him when he comes. My hand pumps his throbbing cock. After a few long pumps, he lets out a throaty moan. The cum soaks through his briefs and coats my fingers. He lays back and stuffs his heated face on my neck. His hips still move against mine as I get to my climax, so generous of him. I raise the jizz covered fingers to his lips. He opens up and puts the digits into his mouth. The feeling of his tongue cleaning them off is too much, my climax is coming. A low moan is comes out as I ride out my orgasm.

We sit there for a few minutes collecting ourselves together. I look out the window in a haze to see where we were at… only to finally notice that we’re almost at our destination. Oh shit! I’m so screwed. Freaking out, I push Jihoon off of me and use the sleeve of my hoodie to wipe the sweat off of his face. I have to make sure that both of us look like we weren’t humping each other like rabbits. I smooth out his hair and pull his zipper up. His face calm and he seems to be in a lucid state still.

The cab is about to stop as I do the finishing touches to myself. Before Seungcheol wakes up, I give Jihoon a quick peck on the lips. Besides for our pink rosy cheeks, we look fine. The taxi stops which forces Seungcheol to wake up and pay the receipt. All three of us leave the cab. Seungcheol looks at Jihoon and I with concern. He asks if we were okay. Besides from the stickiness and grossness of my cum filled underwear, I was just dandy. Jihoon looks uncomfortable, pulling his sweater a little lower and avoiding eye contact with us.

Jihoon immediately leaves the scene and goes inside our company's’ building. Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at me. Before he could say anything, I start to follow after Jihoon, leaving Seungcheol even more confused than before.


	2. Hansol Wants Some Answers

It’s been two weeks since my affair with Jihoon had happen. Jihoon has been avoiding me since. Like he doesn’t really talk to me unless he needs to. When he’s done with me he leaves. I understand that he’s busy but he shouldn’t be so busy that he has no time to talk to me. When the two of us are alone, I try to make a conversation with him but cuts me off by leaving saying ‘he needs to get some work done”. It’s so frustrating. Why can’t he just listen to me or talk to me at least? 

The thing is, he wasn’t like that at the beginning. No, not at all. We were awkward around each other, we made small talk but kept ignoring what happened in the taxi. Now that I think of it, I tried to talk about that day to Jihoon before.

_ “Hey Jihoon?” _

It was one of those private alone times when it was just me and Jihoon.

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “We should talk about us.” _

_ “What is there to talk about.” _

Jihoon looked annoyed when I mentioned about it.

_ “A lot. Like what kind of relationship is this? What would you call it?” _

_ “I don’t want to talk about that.” _

_ “ I think it’s for the best that we do.” _

_ “No Hansol it’s not. Actually I think I have to leave now. See ya around.” _

He left so quickly, I didn’t have the chance to catch him. It was after I tried to start a conversation about our relationship that he begins ignoring me. I tried over and over again but the stubborn brat just won’t have it. What is so hard about it that makes him upset and wants to leave? Well whatever it is, I’m tired of it. I don’t care what answer I get, I just need one.

I have devised a plan. Not the best plan but it’s a plan.

The plan is that I go to the kitchen and get myself a glass of water that is filled to the brim. Then I carefully bring myself the living room where Jihoon will be hanging around with Jeonghan, Seokmin, and Chan. Observing the scene before I go forth, Seokmin and Chan are playing Mario Kart while Jeonghan and Jihoon watch. Jihoon is wearing that gray two piece dress that shows a piece of the midsection of his stomach, the dress also have a short skirt that barely covers his ass. He thought it would be longer when he bought it but thank God that’s not it. 

He’s laying on the floor being the person farthest away from me out of the other guys. Jihoon is resting on his elbows and his front is exposed. Target is now locked. Time to commence plan in 3...2...1…

“Hey guys!” Seokmin and Chan made noises of acknowledgement but with their eyes glued to the game in front of them. Jeonghan tells me to join in and Jihoon simply stares at me. I try to not do the same. 

I go behind the three guys to only trip on my own feet. Water is all over Jihoon as planned. Well, originally, my feet were post to trip on something on the ground but I can improvise. I hear a collection of loud gasps so I turn my heads to see the rest looking at me and Jihoon with bug eyes. I move my head back to Jihoon, who is standing and is staring down at me. He looks pretty upset. No not upset, more like he’s furious or enraged at me. Yup, that’s it.

“What the _fuck_ Hansol!” Jihoon shivers. “Hoooly Shit! That’s fucking cold! Fuck!” He stomps passed me and makes his way to his room. Wait crap, I have to chase after him.

 I clumsily make my way towards him, gripping his shoulder to turn him around. I wonder if this was a good idea in the first place.

“Hansol if you don’t let go of me, I’ll-” I smother his mouth with my hand and drag him towards the kitchen. I set him up on the counter and look down on him. Fuck.

The top of the dress is wet and cold, dripping down to the skirt that’s lifted high enough that I can see his black panties. I watch the water splash and slide down his smooth thighs. Moving my eyes up to his chest, I see his perky nipples hard and visible against the shirt. My middle finger flicks his right bud.

Jihoon jolts with a muffled squeak. His eyes glare at me while a pair of hands tries to push me off. My free hand brings both of his arm behind his back. He struggles desperately against me but my hold doesn’t budge. Eventually he gives up, breathing heavily against my hand. 

I whisper “I’ll let you go if you stay and listen.” into his ear. Jihoon nods his head so I free him from my confinement and watch him to see if he’ll pull anything on me. He doesn’t. 

I separate his legs so I can place myself in between. Rubbing circles with my thumb on his hips, I put my mouth under his ear and lightly nibble on the skin. Hushed moans hit my ears as I lick the sensitive area. Lips brushing his throat when I speak up again.

“Did you only use me for sex Jihoon?” I leave a trail of kisses down his neck till I stop and press my teeth down on his collarbone. 

“Ah! No --shit-- no I didn’t.” Jihoon lowly replies. He pushes my head lower to his chest.

Sticking my tongue out, I swirl around his left nipple and pinch the other. The purple haired boy must be really sensitive because he would tugs my hair harder and wraps his legs around me with a flick of my tongue. When I was done playing with his clothed bud, I bit on it and kiss the other abused one. I tug his skirt low enough to play with his little happy trail. My hands massage his cold wet thighs.

“I **love** you Jihoon. Did you know that?” My squeeze on his thighs became rougher. I look up at his face to see his lips apart and brows knotted together. I lift myself back up and use the opportunity to pushed my tongue into his mouth. Wimpers vibrate against my mouth. After some time of tasting him, I pull back some with a string of saliva attached between us. He tastes like milk and pears. He tastes sweet.

“Did you know that?” I stare at his eyes to see if he’s still there. Jihoon bits his lips and shakes his head. Doesn’t know huh? I squeeze his thighs harder.

“Do you like me? Not as a friend but as a...” Something pulls me back to his lips again before I can even finish what I was saying. I can’t help it, for someone that never had his first kiss, he was really good. Hell, he was better than any I had. Hopefully he’s thinking that I’m good too.

“What’s your answer, Jihoon?” I say against his lips. No reply except a whine for the harsh treatment his thighs are getting from me. They’re going to develop bruises later. I bite his bottom lip hard and pulling it back, only to let go because Jihoons’ yelp surprised me. I bring his abused lip back in my mouth to suck on as an apology.

“I **like** you Hansol, I really, really do.” Jihoon mutters against my cheek. This also surprises me but it’s also what I came here for. The reason I did all of this. Just to know how Jihoon actually felt about me. Mission is complete.

“Hansol p-please t-t-touch me.” Jihoon is hot and bothered just like I wanted him to be. Now I can have my revenge.

I unwrap his legs around me. “Thanks Jihoon for talking to me, I’ll take my leave now.” I strut myself out with a smirk on my face. Jihoon looks at me with a baffled look on his face that easily turned to anger. Leaving him horny and exposed feels like the right thing to do, even with a noticeable bulge in my pants that can be seen a mile away. I should really deal with that in the bathroom. I already know what I’ll be thinking about. 

Jihoon on the counter with his skirt bunched up on his crotch with bruises on his upper thighs. Nipples perky with constant teasing. Hair messy and moist from against his forehead from the sweat. Cheeks and ears dusted in a deep red color but not as dark as his bruised and swollen lips. Separated lips glisten with spit. Love bites splatter on his body like a painting. Eyes filled with lust and desperation. Uuuhhh...I should really wait till I get in the bathroom if I keep thinking like this.

* * *

 

 

Dinner comes around when I get another glimpse of Jihoon. We’re eating Chinese take-out and he was already seated across the table before anyone else was in the room. He changed into a white tank top and a pair of cherry printed shorts. They were long enough to cover his thighs. Too bad the shirt didn’t cover the rest of the marks I made. Standing out against his pale skin, it would just be any moment until one of the others notices. I can hear Seungcheol calling everyone out to eat.

I sat at the end of the table across from Jihoon. A frown is formed on his face while my face is doing the opposite. In result of sitting here, I was kicked under the table by the smaller man.

“Sit somewhere else.”

“And let one of our friends find out about your hickies? You’re not good at hiding them love.” Can’t he tell that I’m doing this for his benefit? The others can notice the marks on his neck if they sit where I sit but can’t anywhere else.

The herd of boys are getting closer to the table. Jihoon knows this.

“ _Fine_. Stay here, see if I care.” He grunts. 

Throughout the meal, I try to not interact with him because he stills seems annoyed as fuck with me and I last thing I want to do today is to write my will with my dying breath. I swear that he is plotting something against me, this is Jihoon we’re talking about here. Geez, why did I mess with the lion’s tail and not expect to get the claws? Please be gentle with me, I’m still young.

 

“Jihoon...Is that a bruise?” 

  
God dammit Jisoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is super appreciated. Please wait for the last chapter!


	3. Jihoons' Revenge (and Hansol loving it)

The rest of the dinner went downhill after Jisoo mentioned Jihoons’ hickies. Jihoon tries to persuade Jisoo to believe what he is telling him, Jisoo doesn’t take it. He isn’t naive or dumb, he knows Jihoon is up to something. Their argument ends with an unsatisfied but silent Jisoo.

Furthermore, I couldn’t help myself from looking at the smaller boy. There was a barely noticeable bite mark on his bottom lip that my sight was locked on. I bet it still sores a little.

I would watch his tongue slide across the bitten area after he drank his water or when was sauce on them. Every once in awhile, he would suck on it. When he noticed my staring, he would stare back just as intensely as I was with him sucking that marking between his teeth. I swear he enjoyed watching me squirm in front of him. It wasn’t my fault that lewd imagery of me and his mouth popped up in my head.

* * *

 

 

After the uncomfortable dinner, we’re all now watching a movie. We would usually play a game or mess around in the dorms but Soonyoung really wanted to watch Mad Max so bad that he bought the dvd so we can watch with him. He also said that we should have some ‘family time’ together even though we are like always together. Like dude... we live with each other.

In the middle of the movie, I get up to get myself a snack. I open the freezer in search of a sweet bean popsicle. I never really liked these when I was a child because ew beans but now I can see why my mom would always get one every time we went grocery shopping. During my search, someone comes by joins me near the freezer. That someone is Jihoon. Guess he’s looking for something to munch on also so I scoot over to give him more room. We stand there in silence until I found a familiar black packaging.

“Found it.” I grab and open the popsicle wrapping. Bringing the treat to my mouth, I glance over at Jihoon to realize that he is holding a few ice pops and a couple boxes of sweets. Jihoon looks back at me and then my popsicle, and then back at me.

“Ah...I was looking for that one. Is there another?” I go back to check and there isn’t anymore. I shake my head at him and remove the one from my mouth. He wouldn’t mind a little spit.

“Here take mine.” Holding the treat in front of him, Jihoon hesitates on whether he should actually take it or not. He opens his mouth to wrap his lips around the tip of the popsicle and slides down to the base of it while having his eyes on me the whole time. I almost let go out of shock as I feel a pair of lips on my finger tips. Stunned, I continue to watch him slowly suck until he was halfway up and takes the ice cream off my hand.

“Holy shit dude.” I can’t believe that little act is almost leaving me speechless. That was on purpose and I completely hate and, love him because of that. Jihoon says a barely recognizable ‘thanks’ before leaving. He really shouldn’t talk with… phallic shaped objects in his mouth. Just more jack off material for my dick later.

 _Sigh_. I should join the others and forget about it.

It was ten o’clock when the movie ends. Everyone is preparing for sleep and I was going to until I notice Jihoon in the corner of my eye with a box in his hand. The same box he hides in the closet is now out in public, what’s the deal with that? Curiosity got the best of me as I watch and then follow him out the dorm without him noticing. He told the others that he’ll be working in the studio before joining them for sleep.

I know about how long he stays up composing and writing lyrics for us, it’s not new information. I do wish that he doesn’t actually have to do that because he’s overdoing it. Without him though, Seventeen would have a rough time since we’re not complete experts on this like he is. One day, we can become good at it as him so he doesn’t have to do the majority of the songs himself. Hopefully that day comes soon.

There is this shortcut that leads directly to Jihoons’ private studio that I follow so I can be ahead of him. I rush into the studio and hide inside the sound booth. Only a few seconds later, I hear the door creak open then a pair feet walking closer to where I’m at. Please don’t go here oh god. Looking through the crack of the open door, Jihoon is sitting in his big office chair with his box on the table. The door he went through is locked.

The first thing Jihoon does is opening the box and taking something out of it. I can’t see what he got since his hands are covering the majority of the object. He open his legs apart far enough to stuff the object between his thighs, then presses his thighs back together. His eyes widen in disbelief as he rubs the objects. A blush forms on his face when the movements continue. A small soft moan escapes his lips. One hand goes in his pants while the other is still on the object.

And to think that I thought he would be doing work in here but instead he’s playing with himself. I can see glimpses of the object in his hand and I’m not too surprised. It was a dark blue dildo. I knew that it had to be a toy by the way Jihoon is playing with it. The toy is average in length and girth but also seems to curve a bit at the end. Is he really going to use it? If he is, I’ll be having a full view of the scene from here.

Should I watch this though? I’m getting into his private business and he doesn’t know that I’m here. This is what stalkers do, watch people during intimate moments. I really shouldn’t watch but I can’t tell him I’m in here, he’ll be so embarrassed and upset. I don’t think he will ever want to talk to me again. Maybe I should keep quiet. If I stay where I’m at, if I look away from him, everything would be fine.

Easier said than done.

Jihoons’ voice is irresistible. Half hard by the time I hear the lid of lube bottle pop open and the contents squeezed out. I bet this room is sound proof because he is really letting go out there. Not that he’s a screamer or anything but he’s much noisier than I remember. I hear a gasp followed by a few whimpers. I bring a hand down to rub myself through my pants. My breathing is getting heavy. I focus my ears back to Jihoon and my cock twitches. Sounds like he’s holding in his moans in but failing. Fuck, I want to see him.  A small peak wouldn’t hurt, right?

No I shouldn’t. I just told myself I wouldn’t. Think about Jihoon here man.

Jihoon yelped “ _AAH! Y-yes there!_ ” Okay let’s not think about Jihoon. Come on brain, what you got to distract me with.

Let’s see… there’s Jihoon laughing, which I find to be funny. There is Jihoon dancing, he’s good at that but then again, what isn’t he good at? I also know what Jihoon looks like when he’s sleeping and what he looks like when he wakes up in the morning. It’s actually kinda hot since his voice is a little gruff and his hair's a mess and wait a minute. Crap, did I literally just think about Jihoon instead of thinking about something else? Yup.

I can’t believe my brain and dick are working together against me.

I look over to get a glimpse of something so sexy, I thought I was watching a porno for a moment. Jihoons’ legs were spread wide. Shirt is raised, pants are off, and stained red panties still on but adjusted for access. The only fingers I can see are his pinky and thumb, the rest are thrusting inside of himself. One hand is under his shirt, playing on his chest. Head tilted to the side with his mouth spilling curses and sultry moans. The dildo is now on the table forgotten. Pretty hard to look away now.

My cock throbs as I pull my zipper down and cup my hand around it. I was about to take it out until I catch something that from Jihoon. It sounded like my name. He didn’t moan it out also, he called it out like he’s trying to get my attention. Shit! Does he know?

“I know you’re there Hansol, come out.” My ears weren’t fooling me. Should I get up? If I stay here very still, he won’t think I’m here.

“If you don’t show yourself right now, I’m coming there myself.” Jihoon voice doesn’t help him sound tough but I know he’ll actually come over here and do who-knows-what to me. I guess I’ve got no choice.

I slowly slide the door open, only showing my upper half. I can’t look at him. The whole situation is more embarrassing than I ever did imagine. I saw him in the corner of my eye with his legs and arms crossed.

“How long did you know? That I was here.” I asked.

“Oh for a while now actually.” Jihoon giggles then continues. “I heard you following me, I purposefully made sure you got into the studio before I did. Now get over here.”

I follow what he ordered and awkwardly made my way to him. He brings a hand up, singling me to stop.

“On your knees.” Jihoon commands. Again, I do what he says with my head lowered in shame and embarrassment. My ears are even turning red.

“Look at what we have here.” Jihoon brings his foot to my crotch, making me thrust up. “Did you like my performance?” My cock twitches in response. Yes, I liked it, who wouldn’t?

Jihoon smirks and pulls his foot away. “Take your pants off and lay down honey. The show isn’t over yet.” He gives me a wink.

“O-okay” I lay down across from him and prop my back to the wall. I push my pants off and let me just say that I feel so much better after doing that. If he hadn’t told me to do that, I bet my dick would’ve just bust out itself. Jihoon stands up from his chair and walks towards me. He brings his dildo too.

For being completely hard, he is very calm and collected about this. I can barely hold myself together. My mind and body are just mindlessly under his command with no hesitation.

Jihoon hands me the dildo. “Hold this between you thighs.” What is he trying here? I place the toy of where he told me to put it.

“Good boy.” He lightly puts his lips on my forehead then squats himself down to  my crotch.

I look down and see my stained underwear being covered by Jihoons’ bare ass. My face must be completely red by now. I try to hold on to his hips to support him but his hands slap them away.

“That stunt you pulled back there at the dorms pissed me off. You know, the water incident.” He snaps his hips up, making me deeply moan.

“It wasn’t because you got me wet and left me horny beyond belief.” He grinds my dick with his ass rapidly without missing a beat. His breaths are sounding more shallow. “No no no, it was because you told me that you _l-love_ me.”

“Did you not want to hear that?” Jihoon said he liked me back but maybe he just said it because I forced him in the situation.

“No it’s just-I...No. When I said that I liked you. You left. You left me confused and I just...“ Jihoon stops. “Who the fuck leaves a person like that after they confessed? At some point, I thought you were just messing with me. Like it was a fucking joke or a prank. I t-thought this b-because…”

Is Jihoon _crying_? Oh fuck he is! What do I do? He won’t let me touch him.

Jihoo takes a deep breath. His voice low and soft when he begins to talk. “It’s because I never really had that much people confess to me before. I _**love**_ you Hansol. I really do. I don’t have any experience in this before so I-”

“I don’t have much experience also but I do love you and I’m _so_ sorry for doing that to you. My confession was real before and it’s real now. ” I feel a lot like shit now from what I’m hearing from Jihoon and I wish I didn’t try to pull a revenge move on him like that. I must be an awful boyfriend. At least Jihoon stopped crying.

Jihoon gets the lube and squeezes the rest on it onto his palm. I don’t remember him bringing that but that doesn’t stop him from lathering the toy behind him.

“Well... that’s nice to know, I’m still getting my revenge though.” Jihoon lifts his hips up and positions them over the toy. He slowly lowers himself until he halfway down the dildo. “Enjoy not getting some tonight, honey~.” Wait, what?

He drops all the way down. Skin slaps. He brings himself back up to only slam himself back down. A satisfied moan comes from his stomach as he finds his tantalizing slow pace. I take this time to reflect on what is happening in front of me. He’s giving me blue balls as a form of revenge.This fucking sexy ass bastard. My dick here is hard and waiting to be touched, but Jihoon isn’t going to touch it, but I can touch it. Is Jihoon gonna let me jack off while he’s riding his fake dick? It’s worth a try.

Reaching down, Jihoon watches my hand and hits it immediately. Whelp that’s it, I’m gonna fucking die. That’s somewhat exaggeration that I just said.

“You know, it won’t be revenge if you came. So keep your hands away.”

“Please touch me. I love you so much. I really need you. _Please please please_ give me something babe.” I whined and begged.

“If you keep that up, you won’t get a reward. Be a good boy and come over here.” He pulls me closer to him, so close that our chest are touching and lips being only an inch away. Breath hot against my skin. Jihoon still bounces as I stare at his expressions.

I desperately want to touch him and taste him but I can’t. I want to be a good boy for him. So I wait and I watch. Jihoon snaps his head back. The skin on his neck seems so lovely with my love bites there, I wish to cover him with love bites all over. His thighs quiver in pleasure and his slaps are getting louder against my thighs.

His climax is coming. Hips are moving in a fast and sloppy pace. Moans turns to a mixture of moaning and screaming of my name. Jihoon was already leaking precome long before. My reward finally comes to me as he grabs my head in for a deep passionate kiss. I shove my tongue down as far as I could, tasting every part of his mouth. Pure lust and desperation takes over both of us but more on Jihoon. He’s weak under my touch.

“H-Hansol. I’m- _ **fuck**_!” Jihoon throws his head back and bucks. He yells out one last time as cum shoots out onto my shirt and his stomach. Jihoon rides out his orgasm. The whole experience made me almost forget how hard I was, I’m surprised I didn’t just came from the scene happening in front of me. I squirm under him with my still painfully standing erection, seriously this hurts. I’m sure enough that if I don’t do anything about it now, I would have to-

“You need some help?” Jihoon carefully takes the toy out of him. He places the toy to the side and spreads my legs. Lowering himself to where his mouth is in front of my dick, he looks up at me for an answer.

Jihoon doesn’t seem to be fully recovered from the intense orgasm he felt earlier because I can still see his legs shake a little when he positions himself and his eyes seem to have that faraway look like he’s still at cloud nine.  

“I can’t believe you're still teasing me.”Jihoon still waits for an answer. ”Yes. _Yes_ , I would love some help from you and your mouth. Your fucking heaven like mouth. Just please...do anything...”

That was enough for Jihoon, he takes out my dick and immediately took it in his mouth. He doesn’t go all the way down but the feeling was amazing. Relief and pleasure flooded me inside and out. How the hell did he learn to suck dick? Whatever he did, it works.

His tongue swirls around the head as he bobs his heads on to my shaft. I brush his hair back to get a better view of him. I want to fuck his cute face but truthfully I’m afraid of choking him. Jihoon even have to hold my hips down after some time passed because I couldn’t help myself every time his warm and inviting mouth goes down on me.

Even though he’s only been doing this for like five minutes, I can already feel the heat that’s been building up in my abdomen ready to explode. It’s coming any moment now.

Jihoon goes so far down that the tip of my dick is now in his throat and gets squeezed from closing his throat. The next thing I know, my mind goes blank. I couldn’t think for what felt like hours. When I did come back to conscious, I see Jihoons’ face splattered with my cum. His mouth is still open, and a mixture of saliva and my semen ran down his chin. Eyes were closed which is a good thing since I accidentally some on his left eye. I see some in his hair too.

I let go of his hair and push his head down to clean up the rest of the cum that didn’t get on him. Jihoon barely opens his eyes as he laps up at the base of my cock and continues on up to the tip. He swallows, sits up, and wipes his face.

“Uh...that was quick.”

“Sorry?” What did he expect?

“Don’t be. It’s just less work for to do.” Jihoon chuckles. I laugh with him. Of course he would like that.

“Soooo… Do you feel better now?”

Jihoon nods. “Yeah I really do. I feel like we both needed to release that tension that was between us, mostly me. What about you?”

I agree with him, there was definitely some problems between us that needed to be fix. Sexually and mentally. “I feel sweaty and sticky and gross but most of all, I feel warm in a emotional way you know. Come over here.” I bring his head to my shoulder and rub his back. This is the best day ever, my crush loves me as much as I do. A question does still remain after all this.

“Jihoon?”

“Hmm?”

“You wanna be my boyfriend?” This question might be a little unneeded but I want to make sure we’re on the same page.

“Of course. I thought we both made that somewhat clear earlier when we confessed our undying love to each other.”

“Okay I get it.” Geez Jihoon can be a little much. “We should get up.”

“Later.”

“You’ll get cold.” Jihoon groans and push himself closer to me. Being half naked in a company’s studio is not most ideal for cuddling. Mostly when the choice of a warm bed back at the dorms were an option, but I guess it’s okay to stay here a little longer. Mostly if my _boyfriend_ is here in my arms.

We should at least move to the chair though.

 

* * *

 

One Week Later

It’s eleven am when I check the time. I look over to Jihoon who is sleeping peacefully besides me. The time to be up passed four hours ago so I gotta wake him up now so he gets to see some daylight.

“Hey honey wake up~” I nudge him. Nothing happens.

I sit on top of him and bounce the bed. “Wake up, wake up, wake up.” I keep repeating while I bring my hands to his head and squishes his face. He looks like a cute fish.

“I’m gonna kiss your fishy lips to bring you back to life.” I lean down and whisper.

Jihoon shakes his head. “Did you just say I have fish lips. I’m hurt.”

“No. I said uh… I’m giving you fish kisses!” Jihoon looks confused but then terrified as I plunge down and give him the wettest kisses I can give all over his face.

“Hansol stop! No Hansol! That’s gross!” He was squirming and tossing around, trying to cover himself. I start laughing and lay back down on to the mattress. Jihoon looks at me with a pout.

“There is slobber all over my face.” Jihoon rubs his cheeks with the blanket.

“If it helps you can spit on my face.”

“Really?”

“Pssh. No.” I crawl out of bed and run my way out the door, hearing Jihoon chase after me and calling me an ass.

 

 

He still loves me though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! It's Finished! I hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I did.  
> I'm also starting to write part two of this story. Jisoo is gonna get involved into this!


End file.
